Love's first kiss
by Pricat
Summary: Charming's plan for revenge means Fiona is changed forever into something dark and dangerous Can Love prevail once more or will it be an end for her happy ending?
1. Hatred

Love's first kiss 

**Chapter One**

**Hatred**

**Charming stood in his mother's factory alone and angry. He then heard laughter in his mind. It was Fiona's. He used his mother's wand to see what was going on. An image of Fiona and Shrek having fun was revealed to him. She seemed happy with Shrek. He was filled with rage and intense anger. Suddenly the wand glowed in his hand. "That's odd! I've no magic in my body so how come that happened?" he asked himself.**

"**It must've been activated by my anger!" he told himself as he watched the scene. He watched at the happiness of the scene before him. It disgusted him. He then got an idea. "I know just want to do! It involves using magic but it'll be worth it once they suffer for what she did to me!" he said as he used the wand. He then found a potion in his mother's office. "This'll do! Say adios to your marriage Fiona because not even Love will help you. When I'm through, you'll have wished you chose me instead of him!" he yelled loudly. **

**It was night time at the swamp. Fiona was outside with Shrek looking at the stars in the night sky. She hoped that nothing or nobody would try to tear her and Shrek apart. She then fell asleep. She found herself in the swamp but something wasn't right. She heard sounds of struggle come from outside. She ran to see what was going on. Charming and Shrek were fighting to the finish. She tried to stop them but she watched as her husband… her one True Love fell to the ground. She ran over to him. "Fiona I'm sorry. I failed you and now your dreams of having a family will never come true. I love you!" he said as his eyes closed. Fiona then felt tears in her eyes but held them back. "It's fitting that you should be a widow but if you'd married me, your dream of a family and everything you ever wanted could've came true. Such a pity!" he said as he and everything faded away. Fiona was then shook awake. She woke up crying. Shrek had seen this and had decided to wake her up. She breathed in relief that he wasn't gone. It had been a dream, a terrible one. **

"**What happened? Don't worry! If what you saw was too hard for you to say, we don't have to talk about it." He said wrapping his muscular arms around her. "I'm so glad you're not… slayed. I wouldn't like that dream to come true." She said to him. He understood what she'd seen in her dream. "That wouldn't happen. Besides I've avoided that for twenty five years and we'll never be apart, okay?" he said gently in his Scottish accent as he kissed her.**

**Charming laughed at this scornfully. "Soon a very bad thing will happen to you far worse than you dreamed. By choosing someone like him, you've let yourself fall!" he thought as he held the potion in one hand and his mother's wand in the other. **


	2. Fear me

Love's first kiss 

**Chapter Two**

**Fear me**

**Fiona was very worried about last night's events. Because of what had happened in her vision, she was over protective of Shrek just like when she worried him sometimes. Charming had seen this in his mother's wand and laughed. "Perfect! One more dream and I can use this little potion to exact my revenge on them." He said as he bided his time. Shrek was very worried for Fiona at the minute. He remembered the state she'd been in last night when he'd woken her. He was unaware of what was going on. He hoped that nothing would happen tonight. But Fiona had locked herself in their bedroom.**

**Fear was running through her body. Something was coming for her but she didn't know what. Suddenly she fell asleep. She found herself outside the forest the swamp was in. She then heard her True Love, her friends and her parents screaming in agony in her mind. She ran through the forest until she came to the swamp. What she saw terrified her. The place was wrecked and ashes filled the ground. She saw debris everywhere. Someone was under the rubble and trying to move. It was her parents and her True Love. They looked fearfully at her. "S-Stay away!" Harold said to her. Fiona was frightened by this as she saw her True Love struggling under the rubble but was hurting. Fiona then lifted the rubble with super human strength. He looked worse for wear. There were bruises on his face, his clothes were torn and tattered and it hurt to move. "What happened?" she said through tears. But he stared at her coldly. "You happened." He said as he closed his eyes in eternal rest. Fiona felt sadder than ever and broke down. But in the midst of her sadness a stranger appeared from the shadows. "Fiona… you're alone once more… Join me and become more powerful than you are now!" he said to her. "There's no way I'm helping you. I'm going to try and help those I love." She said to him but he grabbed her. "You can't save them just like you can't save yourself. Soon this'll come true!" he hissed to her. **

**She screamed in her sleep. Shrek heard this and came running. He noticed that the door was locked. He then took it down and ran into the room. Fiona was on the bed shivering in fear and whispering to herself. Tears matted her face and hair. He then shook her awake. She woke up shivering and curled up into a ball. "It must've been pretty bad if she's like this." He thought as he watched her shake on the bed and pound it. "Fi! It's okay! You're awake! Whatever happened, it's over! I… I just want to help ya." He said softly. She then began to calm down. "Really? But what if you can't save me like I couldn't save you guys in my dream?" she said softly through her tears. He then wrapped himself around her. That made her feel better. "I'm going to try! Someone or something's trying to hurt you through your dreams and I want to help! Besides we're together until death do us part." He said as he kissed her on the lips. The fear then melted like ice cream in the sun. But in his mother's factory Charming was about to strike. "It's time!" he thought as he stepped out.**

**Meanwhile Shrek watched as Fiona fell asleep in his arms. He then heard evil laughter come as someone stepped into the house. He put Fiona onto the bed gently and ran after him. He realised it was Charming. "What do you want?" he asked angrily. But Charming just laughed as he tied him up. "Now you won't be able to ruin my fun! It's Fiona's turn!" he said as he headed for the bedroom. Fiona awoke at this. She saw him come in. "What do you want?" she asked worriedly. "You'll find out soon enough!" he said as he sprinkled the potion over her. He then ran off. Fiona then fainted. Shrek hoped Fiona wasn't being hurt or he'd be hurt badly. He then freed himself and ran into the house and into the bedroom.**

"**Oh no!" he said as he saw Fiona lying on the floor. He ran to her side. "I'm going to make sure he pays for what he did to us." He thought as he held Fiona in his arms. **

**In his mother's factory Charming laughed at this. "Let's see that when you're destroyed!" he said as he sipped a glass of wine. Inside Fiona was changing slowly. But when the changes emerged, would Shrek still love her or fear her like in her dream? Only time could tell that. Puss had seen the battle and was worried for his amigo. Charming was born a jerk and always had been. This was just another attempt to get his own way but it hadn't worked. He lifted the bottle and gasped. It was Dark Nightshade. He hoped that Shrek knew what would happen because of this. **

**He then fell asleep near Fiona to make her feel better. He'd heard about the dreams she'd been having and wanted to help any way he could. The full moon then came out in the sky but as it did, Fiona started to glow eerily… **


End file.
